Sinkhole
by Abster1
Summary: Oneshot. Kim gets stuck in a sinkhole, literally, and afterwards she finds that getting saved was more than what happened. Read and Review! Flames welcome!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters featured here. They belong to those people they show on the credits. Oh, and no one owns my mention of 'red jello' unless my lunch table can vouch for it, which we will do.  
  
Author's note: Yay! I finally got this done. So it'll be my first Kim Possible fic posted! And even though it's a one-shot, it took a really long time. But now it's done, so I can work on my other one that I'm hoping to post soon. I'd also like to say that if you find any type of grammatical error you should blame my beta because she doesn't like Kim Possible fan- fiction and if I'd sent it to her then she wouldn't have gotten it back to me. Oh, and if you're reading this Nikki, it's the truth. So this story is just my thoughts on how Ron should be given a whole lot more credit and he deserves to be swooned over. LOL. On with the story!  
  
"Sink-hole"  
  
They had just got done with a mission. It was same old same old. They were celebrating with Bueno Nacho grande size, Ron's treat. As Ron went up to order Kim got to pick out their seat. She chose a booth that would easily seat six, but wasn't too big for two. Sitting down she looked up at Ron getting their food. They were easily the only customers, it being one in the morning, (Bueno Nacho was open twenty-four hours.) but he was acting as though there was a humongous line that was waiting for the staff to do their jobs. No one was offended though, Ron was good-friends with all the employees and he made it obvious that he was just joking.

The two other small parties that were sitting finishing their food joined Kim in laughing at Ron, along with all the workers. Somehow he didn't seem to notice though; continuing to do it purely for his own enjoyment. 'Well he always has been kind of oblivious hasn't he?' Kim thought to herself as she turned back around. Seconds later Ron came and plopped down across from her and set their food down on the table.

He gave her a silly grin and sarcastically stated, "You'd think there'd be better service here with such slow demand."

She agreed, "Yeah, you'd think." And she reached to the tray to separate her food from Ron's, but she felt nothing but empty tray. Looking down she saw that Ron had already done that, setting everything right in front of her exactly the way she herself would have done it. She tried to look up at him in disbelief and silently thank him with a glance; instead all her eyes met were Ron looking down; concentrating on unwrapping his burritos, and setting his nachos in the right place. Kim smiled secretly; sat back and enjoyed her tacos.

As she sat, there seemed to be something different about Ron. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something had changed, and either it was really recent, or she had only noticed tonight. Since she knew that conversation wasn't an option with Ron when eating Bueno Nacho, investigating the matter right then and there sounded like a good thing to do. The first thing Kim could think of was the mission they had gone on that night. It was normal, Drakken had another stupid plan and they went to his lair to stop him. Nothing strange in that, but she couldn't help to think that's where it happened. She thought back to when they first entered Drakken's so called 'lair'.

"Geez, this is weird, normally it's more, umm scary." Ron said to Kim in bewilderment. He had a point, as the lair they had just entered didn't seem anything like a lair. In fact, it looked more like a house found in the suburbs. It had the location though, surrounded by a moat and in a swamp, but it still looked like a house found on a golf course. Then, while standing in the apparent 'foyer' Kim was trying to figure out which way to go and Ron suddenly spoke. "Do I smell cookies?"

She stopped and sniffed the air. "You're right, that does smell like cookies!" She sniffed again, "and they're peanut butter." Involuntarily, she licked her lips.

"I think we should follow it."

"What?"

"Yeah, if there're fresh cookies coming from somewhere there has to be someone there baking them right?" Kim hesitated, unsure, but he persisted using his own 'puppy-dog pout, "Right?"

She gave in, "Alright, lead the way genius-boy." Ron smiled at this, and walked proudly toward the smell, leading them strait into Drakken and Shego. Drakken was slaving over a hot oven and when they walked in he was putting final touches on his cookies and Shego sat by, making fun of him while enjoying the cookies. The element of surprise gave them some advantage, Ron and Kim were able to destroy the conveyer belt found in the living room so that no more 'Obedience Devices' found inside toilet paper tubes were made. Although apparently this didn't matter since one order had already been sent out.

Suddenly then, she remembered the fighting got a whole lot more intense with Drakken helping Shego and Ron was nowhere to be seen. As she kept herself intact by avoiding all of the blows, steadily she was backing up onto the edge of a humongous sinkhole, and by the looks of it, it was still active.

"Okay, one question," Kim was saying between glancing back to make sure she didn't trip and making sure she didn't get beheaded by her rivals. "How in the world did that get there?"

Drakken, looking giddy replied, "If you don't know then you'd better brush- up on your science. But since there'll be no time for that, let's just call it your doom."

"Why do they always say that?" Kim looked skeptical, avoiding another blow.  
  
Shego actually answered, "Kimmy, this time it's true you can't get out of this sucker, even with help. And I'm speaking from experience." Bewildered Kim looked up and hesitated, seeing Shego's shove that sent her tumbling down into the sinkhole. A shriek escaped her; subconsciously knowing that she couldn't get out, her Kimmunicator had fallen in the kitchen and she couldn't find Ron anywhere.

Kim finally stopped at the bottom still shrieking. Both the villains could be heard at the edge laughing at her and could be seen high five-ing each other. Slowly she got up, and she could feel several bruises forming. Examining her surroundings she saw that every side of the sinkhole was equally steep and all had nothing to hold onto except the dirt that didn't even look all too sturdy. Above her the 'villains' weren't even watching her, doing their own little victory dances and every thing that that implies. But they didn't forget her, as every few seconds they would look down at her, point, and say indistinguishable things.

She looked around, going in circles, and she saw no hope. So feeling that she had lost, she sat down and couldn't help but crying. Drakken and Shego noticed this almost immediately and Drakken flipped out his cell-phone and speed-dialed someone.

"What're you doing?"

"What? I'm not allowed to call someone to gloat?"

"Who're you calling? Because I doubt her parents will be pleased to hear that we finally defeated her."

"No I'm not call—Hello? Yes this is Drakken. Well I'm sorry if I interrupted your meeting. But it's not necessary, because I defeated Kim Possible!" Drakken continued his conversation ignoring Shego while she tried to figure out whom he had called. Kim barely noticed what was happening above her until she felt someone grab her around the waist and hoist her up.

She tried to see who was carrying her as they ran over to one of the sides. Once she got set down though she saw a friendly face. Before she could say anything though, he covered her mouth and told her, "Shhhh. Don't say anything. All you have to do is hold onto me; I know what I'm doing." When she hesitated he looked into her eyes and said, "Trust me." He took hold of the rope he must have descended with right as Kim hugged him tightly around the waist. Kim looked around and saw that the rope Ron was climbing was tied around a tiny tree she hadn't noticed before. They were going very slow it seemed like, but it may have just been the fact that they had to go so far.

Looking towards her captors she saw that they were still engrossed in their own conversation. As she gripped Ron tighter she saw that he was concentrating entirely on the tree that the rope was attached to, like he was monitoring how his movements affected it. In fact, she couldn't think of any other reason why he'd be so tense and in his own little world. His muscles were tense, but she could tell it wasn't from climbing; his arms were working seamlessly, enjoying the job. But his tenseness was from a mental state, and so she let him concentrate and kept her eye on Drakken and Shego, while holding onto Ron tightly.

A few minutes later they were three-fourths of the way up, but there was still a good thirty feet left to go. Kim was still keeping an eye on Drakken and Shego, listening to the conversation and she had figured that he was talking to Monkey-Fist, while Shego still couldn't figure it out. "Yes I got it all on video-tape! I record all of my attempts and now triumph! I got her to cry too." Kim turned her attention back to Ron, not wanting to hear that part, and they stopped. Suddenly Kim felt the ground going out from beneath them, despite the fact that they were suspended in the air. She wanted to scream again but repressed the feeling. All she did was hold onto Ron tighter and shut her eyes. They continued falling but Ron's arm was now also holding onto Kim and the other had shot the 'hair dryer' he had holstered onto his pants.

Kim could feel that they were falling, but it was a swooping kind of falling. And she knew that they were headed out. She felt them going upward and finally they fell on stable... people. Opening her eyes she saw that Ron had hooked them onto Drakken and Shego, who had toppled over in surprise. Ron helped her up and started running, having already unhooked from the villains, "C'mon KP let's go." He was already off a few yards and Kim was just registering that it was time to go. She could hear Monkey-Fist laughing through Drakken's cell-phone that was still on, and the sudden switching of tactics had her off guard.

Turning back, Ron had to come and grab Kim's hand, making her move. Then they both started sprinting, one in front of the other; eluding re-capture and getting out of the suburban house like lair. Once outside they sprinted across the drawbridge, a helicopter landed right in front of them, and Ron led Kim right up to it, since apparently he had arranged the ride.

When they were inside and safely leaving, Kim asked, "Where did you go and then appear out of nowhere from?"

"Well I had to stop those other shipments didn't I? I went to the radio, stopped all the trucks; then I smashed it. Then I got the Kimmunicator and your device thingy you dropped," he indicated to the red 'hair dryer' "I stole some cookies," he said with a grin and pulled one out of his pocket for Kim and himself, "then I had to find you, which I did, then I dropped down in the sink-hole." Kim took the cookie he offered and smiled at him munching on the snack; she then mouthed, 'Oh.'

Suddenly as if a light-switch had turned on inside her head, the Kim sitting in Bueno Nacho figured it out. "Hey KP?" Ron's voice broke into her daydream in a concerned tone. She saw him looking at her worriedly, with a clean 'plate' in front of him. "Are you okay? Because you've barely eaten your tacos."

She shook her head at him, "No I'm fine, it's just I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought I was."

"Well can I take those off your hands for you?" he said gesturing to her tacos.

"Yeah, sure."  
  
The next day Kim called Monique. "Hey Kim, what's up?"  
"Hey Monique. I've.... I've got a problem." Kim admitted strait off. Monique laughed at this.  
"Yeah girl, I know what you mean. I've got a problem too. Red jello can really be a pain in the butt."  
Kim had to laugh, "No, I passed that problem, this one is different."  
"Yeah? Well how bad?"  
"We need to shop."  
"Oh, I'll be right over in my walking shoes." Monique told her after an initial gasp.  
Kim hung up, but heard Jim and Tim behind her saying, "What's red jello?" She fell out of her chair hearing this.  
"Tweebs!" and she proceeded to chase them around the house until Monique came.  
Leaving the house, curiosity got the better of Monique. "Ok, who is it?" She seemed almost enthusiastic to hear Kim had boy problems bad enough to go shopping, the girls' cure anything solution, and when it was actually shopping, it was a boy.  
Kim sighed, looking reluctant, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."  
"Do you even know how many times you've said that and I believed you?"  
"Yeah, well. You're seriously not going to believe me this time."  
"Heard it."  
"Monique, I barely believed it, and I still almost don't."  
"Okay well I haven't heard that one."  
"Which is why you have to wait until I'm done explaining until you completely explode. You can explode a little bit, but we have to be able to get past it so I can talk." Monique eyed her and crossed her arms, as though she was insulted. "But, then again you'll be speechless so it won't really matter."  
She butt in, "Girl just tell me and I won't say a word alright?" They were just entering the mall and heading towards Club Banana when they stopped and Monique looked overly expectant. Kim took a deep breath and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "What Kim, is he standing right behind me or something?"  
"So. Kim Possible has a new little crush that was so bad it had to involve shopping?" An annoying and supremely sarcastic voice was heard.  
"Or, Bonnie's the lucky contestant." Monique turned around to face her. "No she doesn't. As a matter of fact it's me that has the need to go shopping. She's just here as a buffer." Kim tried to play along but Bonnie didn't buy it.  
"Not a chance. You're the one that looks who looks like a dog expecting a treat and she's the one that looks nervous."  
"And since when did you become a god-damn physiatrist?" Kim exploded on her.  
"Oooo, and see? Extremely tense and emotional too." This calmed Kim down somewhat.  
"Well I don't know why it matters, even if I did, because it doesn't concern you." This seemed to faze Bonnie, but she still didn't leave.  
So Monique just turned and asked Kim, "Just tell me Kim, what did the tweebs do this time?"  
"Oh my God Monique, they came in my room and asked me what 'red jello' was. Right after I got off the phone with you. They had been listening!" Looking back at her was Monique trying very hard not to laugh. Then she just burst laughing, and it was kind of contagious, so Kim started laughing. Soon they both couldn't stop and neither noticed Bonnie walking away muttering about wastes of time and stupid people.  
When the two had settled down a bit they started walking again and Monique remarked, "You didn't tell them did you? Because, well. You know."  
"No I didn't tell them! I yelled at them and chased them around the house!" Kim said with a little laugh.  
After an awkward silence Monique spoke up, "Um, Kim?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Who is it?"  
"Ron." Kim waited for Monique to gasp or something like that, but she didn't. "Um, Monique, did you hear me?"  
"Yeah, I heard. You like Ron. Continue."  
"And you're not shocked? I was expecting some type of reaction from you."  
"Sorry Kim, it's no shock, well for you to like him anyway. For other people I'd pass out. Not you. I'm just curious as to how it happened. So, continue."  
Kim couldn't speak at first, because she had been so shocked, but she was finally able to tell Monique what had happened at her latest mission and why there was cause for the shopping spree.  
  
About a week later Kim and Ron were walking to school actually discussing schoolwork. "I don't know how I'm going to pass this oral report. I am so not ready."  
"KP, you'll be fine. You know all about your subject, and you know how your report goes; so it'll be a piece of cake putting them together."  
Kim's grimaced and her tirade continued, "It may be that simple for you, but for me I have no clue how to connect them! Sure I know all about earthquakes, but it was hard enough to write a report on them, let alone have to remember it all in front of everybody!" She could've continued but Ron put his hands on her shoulders, and she stopped talking suddenly, becoming rigid.  
"Kim, you'll be fine; take deep breaths. Plus, you might not even have to go today! And if it looks like at least one more person'll have to go before the bell I'll volunteer." She was relieved by what he said, but couldn't calm down with his hands on her shoulders. They both heard the bell ring while they were still a while off so their conversation was cut short as they sprinted towards the school.  
  
"...And that's the reason why volcanoes are dangerous." Brick finished, looking very proud of himself. Mr. Barkin looked around the half-asleep class choosing the next victim to give their oral report as Brick sat down. He saw Possible and Stoppable seemingly having a very interesting conversation with both their backs turned.  
Clearing his throat he said, "Possible, Stoppable you seem to be volunteering." They turned around quickly, Ron looking guilty and Kim looking scared. Ron raised his hand, "Stoppable?"  
"I'm volunteering. May I?" he said standing up halfway up in his seat. Mr. Barkin looked shocked and nodded, gesturing to the front of the class. Ron took up one piece of paper and a tiny firecracker.  
"Stoppable, may I remind you that your report was supposed to be at least eight pages?" Ron nodded at his teacher's comment; he knew that, his paper had been nine and a half pages. Plus, what he had was just his outline, he didn't need his entire report to read like a book, or the option to read it all off of a bunch of note cards like Bonnie had about tsunamis. He knew his subject very well, especially after having encountering one first hand.  
Letting the firecracker go off Ron started, making sure everyone was paying attention, and they had all woken up. "Good morning to all of you sleepyheads, and for the rest of you good afternoon," he started, making people smile. "My name is Ron Stoppable and I'm here to talk about sink- holes. If you were to think this geological feature isn't dangerous and won't affect you in any way just because you haven't heard of it before, well you'd be wrong. These can be found in the Smoky Mountains, some relatively close to something called a cove which Tara was nice enough to describe for us." He indicated Tara appropriately and she blushed as Ron was already talking and looking around the room some more.  
"How would you like to be hiking and suddenly find a huge hole and fall into it, not being able to get out because it's amazingly steep?" He winked at Kim when he said that, then continued, "Or how would you like to have beautiful lakeside property that's worth a bundle, then wake up to see that the lake is gone, completely disappeared? Both of these have happened before. These suckers can be humongous, and if you're having trouble imagining what they look like, well just think of a cave, then have the roof collapse."  
Several students gasped at that and Ron continued with his report, and everyone seemed to be listening as though he were reciting a wonderful story with a surprise ending that nobody could expect, not even the author. "Oh, and the way to tell if a sink-hole is active or not is to see whether or not any plant growth is there. If there's stuff in it or some weeds are growing it's done collapsing, but if there's stuff in there that's like leaf litter or things that you walk on it's still active. Thank you." He finished with a smile; a silence followed his speech, right before the bell rang.  
As students jumped up with all of their things Mr. Barkin spoke up, " Um, class dismissed. Possible! You'll go tomorrow," Kim nodded; it didn't seem so bad now. He continued in a hurry, "Stoppable, stay after a moment would you?" Ron stopped and let everyone pass him, winking as Kim went by. As she went out she ran over to Monique, who wasn't as enthused as she was.  
  
"Monique! See what I mean? He's absolutely perfect. Even the other girls in there were swooning over him. Did you see Tara blush when he mentioned her?" Kim leaned up against her locker, in her own little dream world.  
"Okay Kim you're right, he's perfect for you. Big deal. I really don't care unless you're going to tell him." She was saying this in a surprisingly nonchalant voice. Kim stopped dead though, "What? You mean ask him out?" she looked pale as a ghost at the thought. "No, not necessarily. You just have to tell him how you feel." She would've continued, but Ron came out of the classroom just then. "Hey Kim, Monique. You'll never guess what Mr. Barkin just told me. He said that I got an A-plus. He didn't even have to think about it!" His smile disappeared when he noticed Kim's lack of eye contact and her pale face. "Kim, is everything alright?" he said touching her shoulder in concern. Her head shot up, "Yeah Ron, everything's fine." She hugged him saying, "Congratulations on your success." She tried to hug him as long as possible, dreading what she knew she had to do, but all the while looking forward to it. As she pulled away Ron tried to say, "Thanks, KP." But Kim cut him off at "thanks" pushing herself back into him, kissing him full on the lips. She was in full bliss just kissing him, but was even more shocked to find that he was kissing her back.  
  
Author's Note: Wahoo! Again, it's done. And if you didn't understand the red jello joke, you don't need to. And if you did, then you know me, and thank you for reading, talk to you at school. LOL Anyways, if you can figure out why I'm calling this story "Sink-hole" then you're smarter than people think you are. Now, go and Review now that you've read, and if you liked it tell me, didn't like it, tell me, and if you like my style be on the lookout for my Kim Possible story, "Serendipity" coming to soon. (Has no connection whatsoever to the movie.) Review!


End file.
